Parasyte Love Fanfiction
by brianshooter672
Summary: Parasyte Love Fanfiction WARNING! The content of this fanfiction may contain story suitable For age Above 18 years old.
1. The First Night

Parasyte Fanfiction : A Love between a Human man and Parasite Woman

My alternative version of parasyte the maxim episode 5. The part went the female parasyte get involved in a car accident and relocate her head to another person body.

WARNING!! The content of this fanfiction may contain story suitable For age Above 18 years old.

01:31 a.m Somewhere on the mountains

Woman : I don't think been this far out before?

Man : Oh really? You got to be up early Tomorrow

Woman : No, I don't

Man : Good, then let's go a little bit farther. There's a spot up ahead with beautiful view

Woman : I don't care for this thing?

Man : well you know? You might wanna go ahead and put it on just to be safe. Hey? Wwhat are you doing?

Then the man decreased speed and stop the car at the bus stop near the cliff... He then show the woman on how to put a seatbelt

Woman : What this belt do anyway?

Man : It's for you safety. Just in case if the car we fall off the cliff, The seatbelt will prevent us From getting injured or killed. You could say the seatbelt are like protector when we in the car

Woman : is that so, Thank you then. Is there anything i could do for you?

Man : Just for seatbelt ? you don't have repay me with anything. Just Been at the cilff with beautiful girl like you is more than enough

Than the parasite respond by smilling at the man that she almost wanted to be killed if anything happen to her.

02:15 a.m the cliff

It's been a half hour the two couple sitting in a car while enjoyed the view. Man sure but the parasite just watch without any respond until...

Woman : what's this drawer anyway?

Man : No no no please don't?!!!!

The female parasite open the drawer and saw a magazine of women having sex.

Man : It's not what you think!?!? That is not mine!? It must belong to my friend went he borrowed my car last night Honest ?!?!

Then, the female parasyte begin by seen pictures of woman sucking a man testicle. And man licking a female vagina.

Woman : What are their doing anyway?

Man : excuse me? Do you mean sex?

Woman : is that what are their doing. Do man and woman do this kind of thing

Man : Yes But when there were married or Dating??!!

Woman : Would you like to Have Sex with me?

Man : what? I mean you seriously?

Woman : Yes. I think it's good way to repay you for putting the seatbelt for me.

(man inner voice) am i dreaming or something. She just said that she wanna have sex with me!?... Is this a lucky night or what!?

Man : YES! I loved to have sex with you.

Woman : Good shall we get started

Man : Wait? Do you mean here? Now?

Woman : Yes. is there something wrong

Man : yes it is. We should this kinda thing at private place when then only be two of us

Woman : Wherever you say.

Then, the both of them get in car and female parasyte putting the seatbelt for safety. And headed at the nearby hotel.

2:30 a.m At the Love Hotel

There arrived at the the hotel. The man rent a room for the night from the checkup building.

Manager : are you two Couple or something?

Woman : No, I'm About to have sex with him

Man : sssshe just Really tired that's all Right?

Woman : Yes, I'm just really tired

Manager : Well, Sleep well To both of you

Man : Thank you sir

Manager : Oh, One more thing, There some Adults movie right next to the TV.

Man : Rright? Thanks again.

2:45 a.m At room 113

The Man just got out of bathroom about 5 minute later and see the female parasyte is waiting for him at the bed and put on one of the adult movie.

Woman : So, How do you have this Sex?

Man : it's your First time huh?

Woman : Yes it is

Man : How about Try to imitate the girl in the TV

The man began by put his pants down with an embarrassing face. And exposed his penis in from the female parasyte. The female parasyte began to Lick penis and suck it

Man : Man... This feels good

Woman :(Inner voice) So this is Sex huh, this must be how the human re populated their species... I should see how this would turned up.

Man : I'm I'm... Cumming!?!?

The man cum through the female parasyte mouth.

Man : Sorry that I cum too early.

Woman : It's okay, you cum kinda tasty...so what's next

Man : Can i see you pussy? (with the embarrassing face)

Woman : Sure

Than female parasyte to takeoff her pant. Exposed her vagina and butt.

Man : is it OK i try lick them?

Woman : Do whatever you wish

Than the female parasyte quickly seat on the bed and the man starting licking them while in the boycott. She than start sucking the man penis.

Woman : (inner Voice) What is this feeling... My body feels hot. But in a same time feels good. Is this the human prefer as Pleasure. Or Yes Yes YES!? More more don't stop!?... (5 minute laters) I'm I'm about to Cum.

She then cum through her vagina. All over the man face.

Woman : I want More MORE!? I want it in. I want it Your penis inside of me.

Than female parasyte remove her clothes. Revealed her breast. Than the man put his penis inside her vagina and fuck her in a riding position her holding breast.

Woman : Oooo...Yes Yes Yes Yes!? ... Keep going... Don't stop...

5 minute laters

Man : I'm... I'm about cum

Woman : It's okay...you can cum whenever you ready

Man : I'm CUMMING!!!

Woman : ME TOO!!!!

Their both cum at same time. 2 minutes later. The man kissed the female parasyte. She has the embarrassing expression on her. She never feels this kind of emotion on her. Even know parasite lacks on emotion.

Man : There something i wanna say to you

Woman : What is it's?

Man : I love you... Seen The moment forst i saw you

Woman :than I love you too (With the sweet smile on her face)

On That moment. The female parasyte realised that she had developed a love emotion on the man.

04:11 a.m at Room 113

The female parasyte decided to reveal her true self to the Man.. By showing her true form. He was shocked by revealing her parasyte form. She figure that the human gonna run in fear and revealed her true form to other people. She then had no but to kill him until suddenly.

Woman : what are you doing? (while the man hugging her)

Man : I don't if care you a monster or human. I love you. If you don't than You can kill me then

the female parasyte than start producing tears through her eyes. Knowing that no human has ever said those word to her. She than hug backs while in her human form.

Woman : Thank you(In tears) ... No human ever said those word to me

Man : Guess I'm the first one huh?

Woman : Hihihi (laugh in cute way)

THE END


	2. Making Love After a Meal

**_Parasyte Fanfiction 2 ~ Making love after a meal_**

This is from Parasyte the Maxim episode 11. After a male parasite killed a young woman Eat her with the Female Parasite

**_WARNING!! The content of this fanfiction may contain story suitable For age Above 18 years old_**

**11:45 p.m somewhere in the park**

Male : it's was the hair that give me up... I could use some Help

Female : I don't Regularly eat meat containing Alcohol

After removed the young woman clothes, the male female transform to their parasite form and started eating the body.

**12:05 a.m Still in the park**

After returning back to their human form

Female : Well i better get going now

Male : Wait

Female : What? (While Turn around)

Male : Since your here? That's something i want you to help me with

Female : what is it?

The male parasite point his finger on his penis

Female : why is you organ like that

Male : I believe the humans called it a boner... Which is getting excited from female body

Female : you mean sex? From what I hear, it's how human Reproduced themselves. Only a married couple or lovers do this kind of thing

Male : than, can you have sex with me? Even know we not lovers or married couple

Female : Sure, but not here

Male : Why is that?

Female : Because humans also said it's only allow to do at a private place. Last thing we want is other people find out about this

Male : that's Understandable?

**12:45 a.m Female Parasite Apartment**

_After entering the apartment and close the door and the male parasite sit on the sofa. The female parasite put her things and dead woman clothes on the table_

Male : What's Next?

She then turn on the TV and put an Adult movie on DVD Player

Female : Just sit there and let me do the work

_The female parasite then unzipped the male pants start licking and sucking his penis_

Male : So this is must be sex huh? Now i know why humans tends to do in private

Female : Oooooo... (I think i should do the same as the girl did in the video)

**8 minutes later**.

Male : How long will you suck my private Part?

Female :Ooooo... Until your Cum

Male : I think i feel like something about to come from my Private Part?

_Then the male Cum in front the female face_

Female : So this what human preferred as Semen...it's kinda Tasty (While licking cum from her Cheeks)

Male : I'm still Hard. What's next?

_Then the female take off her Clothes and panties. Revealing her Bra, stocking, Vagina her big ass_

Male : it's this also part of Sex?

Female : Yes, it's from the video (While on the floor in a Boycott position) Come over here and lick my pussy

_Then The male start licking her pussy that was wet while she continue sucking his penis again_

Male : Not bad, your vagina is wet and tasty

Female : So does your penis Cum

**8 minutes laters**

Male : I think I'm about to cum again

Female : Me too...go ahead then (While still sucking his penis)

_Then both parasite ejaculated at the same time. Both of them faces cover with Cum_

Male : Your Vagina taste so good (While licking his face)

Female : So does your penis (While swallow his cum)

Male : It still hard, Any suggestions ?

_Female then remove her bra and sit on the couch in anal postion_

Female : Come here and put that big penis into my Vagina

Male : Okay then

_Then the male put his penis inside female vagina_

Male : What now?

Female : move your hips forward and reverse

Male : Alright. (The male did what the female told and move his hip fast)

Female : No... Not too fast (Turn her head to him) slowly

Male : Sorry (he then move slowly)

Female : you can go faster after 3 or 5 minutes... And hold my breast while you at it.

_Then the male hold her DD cup size breast continue moving_

Female : Warn me when you about to Cum

Male : No promises

**15 minute laters**

Female : keep at it. don't stop. (her face began to blushed and sweating)

Male : I think I'm about to Cum yet again

Female : So am i. Go ahead and shoot your cum into my hot vagina

Male : Here i go

_Then the male ejaculated inside her vagina._

**5 minute later**

Male : that was... enjoyful (While hugging her)

Female : So am i. (While kissed the male in the cheeks)...

Male : Wanna go again? (with smile on his face)

Female : Sure (nod with agreement)

_The female then put the male penis inside her vagina again in Lean into a sunset position_

Female : this time i do the work... You just stay still

Male : Okay then...

**12 minutes later**

Male : I'm ready to Cum again

Female : So am i... Go ahead then

_Then the male released Huge cum from his penis to her vagina_

Female : Oohhh YES...

**6:45 a.m Female Parasite Apartment**

Male : It's was fun... (after putting his clothes on)

Female : So am i... (Still naked)

Male : do you Wanna do this again?

Female : Sure... It's was enjoyable, here's my contact Number.. Call me when you wanna come by

Male : Sure... Here's my Contact as Well (They both exchanged Phone Numbers)

Male : Well... See ya next time (with a normal Smile)

Female : Same (nod with normal smile was well)

**1 weeks Later**

**7:20 p.m male Office**

_After a long day at office. The male was pack his stuff into a briefcase and ready to head home.. Then his phone start vibrate_

Male : Wonder who is it?

After looking at his phone. He noticed it's was her (the Female Parasite that he had sex with)

Male : Hello?

Female : Hey... If you not busy? Can you come by? I wanna to discuss something?

Male : I'm on my way

**7:35 p.m Female Parasite Apartment**

_Knock Knock_

Female : Who is it?

Male : it's me

_female then open open the door. After he enter her home. The male noticed something wrong with the female_

Male : Hey.. What's wrong?

Female : I don't know.. I been vomitting this morning and feeling a bit headache and noxious.. ...

Male : couldn't been After eating that young woman last night

Female : no it's not, we parasite rarely get caught by human decease... until we had sex together. After that, I looking up at the internet. It's Looks like I'm Pregnant

Male : What?... Does this mean i'm gonna be a father?

Female :it's looks that way... (while holding her belly while blushing)

Male : So what we gonna do now?

Female : if the other of our kind find out about this. They surely kill us both. Just like went their try to killed reiko tamura... but their failed and Tamura dissappear

Male : it's looks like we had no choice but to go too hiding.

Female : What? Why?

Male : Ever since that night. I been developing some kinda of emotions for you. Don't know how but ever since then. I been stop eating human flesh and beginning too feel noxious about it. Went i try eating human food, it fell right.. Like it's I'm not also look like them but a part of human race

Female : So am I... I think I'm start to understand what reiko tamura said about human been no different like to the rest of us. (Holding his face in tear coming from her eyes)

Male : So... What now? (looking at her beautiful look)

Female : i think about 9 or 12 months from now. i will take care of this child... even if it cost my own existence by Human or our own kind (While holding her belly with a Smile)

Male : Looks like we in this together (while hugging her)

Female : Really? (While blushed looking at him)

Male : Yes, ever since i took over this human body. I never fell anything or cares except for our own survival. After i had sex with you, i'm started feel this gut feeling.. Probably from this human.

Female : Looks like it (While with Joyful Smile)

THE END


End file.
